


Twinkle Twinkle by PokeChan [Podfic]

by Sex_in_spats



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, F/F, Femslash, Magic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Series, Twili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sex_in_spats/pseuds/Sex_in_spats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every evening Zelda watches as the twilight slips into night. It makes her feel closer, like if she looked hard enough she could see through the veil that separated the worlds. (Author's Summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Twinkle by PokeChan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twinkle Twinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376158) by [PokeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan). 



Download/Stream Link (Mediafire): [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9abyg6px8ycipyp/Twinkle+Twinkle+by+Pokechan.mp3)  
File type: MP3  
File Size: 10.5 MB  
Podfic Length: 00:11:61  
Music:  
_Midna’s Lament_ , composed by Koji Kondo  
_Zelda: Twilight Princess - Midna [English Horn/Oboe Medley]_ , composed by Koji Kondo, and arranged for the English horn and performed by [Field of Reeds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnQ7E30OmLM)


End file.
